goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Marie (Splatoon)
Azura and the Save-Ums go to the movies is a GoAnimate video which was made and created by Elephant012. Plot Taking place in the evening on May 22nd, 2017, Azura and the Save-Ums decide to visit the GoCinemas to see Power Rangers since Azura likes Power Rangers when she was a young girl. However, there are 2 rude and sudden interruptions by Angelica Pickles before the movie even begins! Cast *Princess as Azura *Emma as Jazzi, Angelica Pickles and Evil Foo *Ivy as Foo and Ivy Smith *Kendra as Noodle and Evil Stephanie Gavin *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Brian as Warren Cook *Alan as Alan Cook *Catherine as Catherine Cook *Paul as Drew Pickles *Kate as Charlotte Pickles *Susan as Narrator for PSA and Evil Lucy McCall *Paul as Alex Kimble *Callie as Evil Cathy McCarthy *Julie as SallyJones1998 *Steven as Lobby Worker *Allison as Usher Transcript cut to the Save-Ums' room where Azura is comforting them Azura: "Since Power Rangers was released in March, we're all going to the GoCinemas in GoCity like we've planned to do so two months ago after it came out! Let's all go!" B.B. Jammies: "Yeah! Yeah!" and the Save-Ums go to GoCinemas. They all go inside the lobby Alan Cook: "Warren Cook! Why did you watch Beauty and the Beast (2017)? You know that it was made by Disney and you're not allowed to watch anything made by Disney! By the way, you should've watched Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul! So you will not get Toy Story trilogy on DVD." Catherine Cook: "When we return home, we will switch it from Toy Story trilogy on Disney Channel to Barney and Friends on PBS Kids." Warren Cook: (running away while his parents chase him, in Buzz Lightyear's voice) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" and the Save-Ums walk up to the counter Lobby Worker: "Hello, and welcome to GoCinemas. You must be Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and you 6 little heroes must be from The Save-Ums." Noodle: "That's right!" Ka-Chung: "Can we have 7 tickets for Power Rangers at 7:30 pm, please?" Foo: "And can we have a large bowl of popcorn and 5 bottles of orange juice for me, Jazzi, Noodle, Custard and Ka-Chung and my mom?" Jazzi: "That's because my baby brother B.B. Jammies is still only drinking bottled milk." Lobby Worker: "Sure. Here you go." Custard: "Thanks a lot!" Lobby Worker: "You're welcome. Enjoy the show!" and the Save-Ums walk away from the counter and check the What Everyone Should Know About the Movie Rating System poster Azura: "Hmm, Save-Ums, I've heard that it's rated PG-13. So I will be like your parent, even though I'm your child." Custard: "And it says that it may contain stuff that we don't like for ourselves. In that case, we will close our eyes on the scary parts!" and the Save-Ums continue walking to: The theater. We see Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit and Nick Penguin on the first row, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on the second row, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, and Sharptooth on the third row Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Bumblelion, and Butterbear on the fourth row and Azura, Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave and Storm on the front row female usher appears Usher: "The movie is going to begin in approximately 10 minutes. Enjoy!" (leaves) zoom to Custard spitball hits him on the head Custard: (screams in his TV show voice) Azura: (quietly) "What's wrong, Custard?" Custard: "Something hit me on the head!" Jammies turns his head to Angelica Pickles, with a drinking straw in her hands Angelica: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shooting spitballs is fun!" Jammies points to Angelica Jazzi: (quietly to B.B. Jammies) "B.B. Jammies, good eye! It must be Angelica Pickles who shot a spitball at Custard's head!" Custard: (quietly) "You're cool, Jazzi! Shooting spitballs at people's heads can distract them and it is not good manners!" Azura: (quietly) "Also, if anyone keeps misbehaving like that, he or she will have to leave the theater." Ka-Chung: (quietly) "What's this on the screen?" Narrator for Preview: "Hey ladies and gentlemen! The Child Protection Services HQ in GoCity have a special presentation!" title for the preview appears saying "Alex Kimble watches Total Drama All-Stars and Gets Grounded" and subtitles that read "By Angelica Pickles" and "For Alex Kimble haters" Alex Kimble: "I will watch TDAS!" minutes later Alex Kimble: "Wow! I love it!" Smith, Evil Cathy McCarthy, Evil Lucy McCall and Evil Stephanie Gavin appear Alex Kimble: "Uh oh! My hater girls!" Ivy Smith: "Alex Kimble! How dare you watch Total Drama All-Stars?! You know that it's too violent and it isn't made for babies!" Evil Cathy McCarthy: "You know what? You shall be grounded forever and ever and ever! Why?" Evil Lucy McCall: "Because in TDAS, teenagers get hurt in it and even get nearly killed! The Child Protection Services administrators hate it! Evil Stephanie Gavin: "You will be killed by Evil Foo and that is final!" Alex Kimble: "Oh no! Not Evil Foo! I don't want to be killed by that stupid 3-year-old angelfish Save-Um!" SallyJones1998: "That doesn't matter! Evil Foo, kill Alex Kimble!" Evil Foo: "On it!" Narrator for Preview: "The moral of the story in this Public Service Announcement is, never watch anything that involves children getting hurt or doing anything inappropriate!" cut back to the theater scene. Eddy, Ed and Angelica Pickles are the only ones laughing, while the rest of the patrons become shocked Angelica: (walking towards the stairs) "Yay! That ad should teach Alex Kimble a lesson for getting me in dead meat!" Custard: "No offense, Angelica, but your PSA that you showed is a lie! Total Drama All-Stars is just a cartoon, not in real-life! The Total Drama series is a fan favorite, even though we hate TDAS. Alex Kimble is a huge fan of it and he's PB&J's ally, and my mom, the Save-Ums and I respect his opinion on our show. How could you make a grounded video out of a great GoAnimate user, Angelica?! It's a really bad and hurtful PSA and Alex Kimble is one of the best users in the GoAnimate world and we respect his opinions on stuff he hates but we like and stuff he likes but we hate." Azura: "In short, vice versa. And I agree with Custard. Alex Kimble does nothing wrong and he is a good user!" Drew: "Angelica, did you replace the Coco trailer for with the PSA we just watched when none of the managers were looking?" Angelica: "Yes. I just wanted to do a twist on Custard." Charlotte: "Oh my god, Angelica Pickles! You don't replace the trailer with your own ad. Now you dropped the expectations of Disney and Pixar fans for the film's sequel! Now you will be-" Usher: "Hey! What's going on here?" Azura: "Ma'am, Angelica Pickles must've replaced a trailer for Coco with the PSA she made." Usher: "Thanks for telling me this." (to Angelica) "Look, Angelica Pickles. You don't change the previews to show your personal ad. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads from being shown, yet you broke the policy. Therefore, you will be suspended from this movie theater for 3 months." Drew: "I agree. How dare you offend Alex Kimble? You know that he's a good user! That's it! You're grounded for a million trillion years!" Charlotte: "This means no anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Plus, you lost the chance to see Rings when it is released in theaters! The only shows you will watch include Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Bob the Builder, 3rd and Bird, Small Potatoes, Handy Manny, Baby Einstein, Caillou, Boohbah, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Shimajirō, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, PB&J Otter, The Save-Ums and more children's shows not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon. You are also forced to watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz from now on! Let's go home now!" Angelica: (walking away with her parents, in Pinkie Pie's voice) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" usher leaves Azura: (quietly as everyone else begins smiling) "Phew, glad that's over with. The Movie is going to start now." Custard: (quietly) "Yay, I can't wait for the Red Ranger, the Black Ranger, the Blue Ranger, the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger to appear!" Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show